


A Date In Tokyo On Makoto's Birthday

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: Arcades, Chocolate, Fluff, Food, Games, Hugs, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been there for every of Makoto's birthdays and this year in Tokyo is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date In Tokyo On Makoto's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is Haruka's family so they've spent every birthday they've had together right?

Haru had gotten his hands on it finally. The delivery man had come in the evening and was about to leave a note when Haru had arrived at the apartment just in time to sign for it. The package had taken over a month causing him to wonder if it would even make it in time. But finally it had come. **"The Ultimate Guide to Chocolate in Tokyo"** the book he had ordered a month before Makoto's birthday with express shipping. He wasn't paying for express shipping next time though (pretty useless and a waste of money in his opinion). As he flipped through book the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of his boyfriend. He quickly looked for a place to put the book away and as he turned he heard a voice at the front door.

"Haru? The door was open again so I let myself in!" Haru made his way over to the Makoto.

"Welcome back Makoto."

"I'm home Haru-chan! But you really should start locking up."

"I've been here all day and drop the -chan Makoto. I'm going to start serving dinner." Haru said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Okay! It was a long day of classes but I made it through and I get to eat your cooking so everything works out!"

"Mm. Makoto, can you leave the seventeenth clear this month or will you be busy?" he asked he served them both their meal.

"Oh! Um I'm pretty sure I don't have school or work on that day but if I do I can rearrange my schedule. Why Haru?"

"Just keep the day clear but if you can't let me know?" he looked up at Makoto waiting for a response. Makoto only smiled gently at him and quietly said yes. Dinner was calm that evening relaxing them both into a serene mood.

\-----

The seventeenth arrived sooner than expected but Haru was ready. Knocking on the door and waiting for Makoto to open he fidgeted in anticipation.

"Haru! You're here! I thought I'd pick you up? Is everything okay?" Makoto asked in worried tone.

"Everything is fine. And here take these." Haru handed him a bouquet he had held behind him. "Happy birthday Makoto." Makoto smiled brightly, leaned forward grabbing the flowers and kissed Haru on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Haru they're beautiful." Haru moved back and opened the bag he was carrying to pull out a card.

"Here I got this too." He gave it to Makoto who opened the card immediately. And it started meowing.

"Oh Haru the kitties are meowing the birthday song! It's so cute thank you!" The smile was so wide on Makoto's face that Haru knew he had chosen the right card.

"Come on Makoto we need to catch a train."

"Sure Haru let me just put these flowers in water first. By the way where are we going?" Haru gave a small smile.

"It's a surprise."

\-----

So far everything was going well. Makoto liked the first two presents he received, they had caught the train on time with no rush, and it wasn't very crowded on the way to where they were going. As they got nearer Haru held his breath hoping that Makoto liked this surprise too.

"We're here." Haru announced pointing at a small building. Makoto gave a long look at the establishment before another wide smile grew on face. It was an arcade. An old one admittedly but it had a prize corner and a lot of older games he knew Makoto would enjoy.

"I'm gonna win all the prizes." Whispered Makoto to Haru.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Yeah. Oh!" Makoto exclaimed. "But I also want to win a few things for Ren and Ran too so I can send back. I mean look at the prizes Haru!" Haru understood what he meant. The prize corner was filled with plushies and toys from cute white kittens to neat tiny toys.

Makoto led the way to the skee ball area and with good aim won several tickets. Moving on towards a small basketball game and winning yet even more tickets. Haru was happy to see his boyfriend enjoying himself and tried his had at a small water gun game next to Makoto. They spent a while moving from game to game winning tickets by the handfuls and after a round together on a quiz show game decided to take a break.

"Haru, lets get some ice cream from the vending machine."

"Okay. What flavor?"

"Hmm. Surprise me!" Haru nodded and pressed a few buttons on the machine. When quickly picked up the ice cream and opened it.

"Here Makoto."

"Oh! They have the popsicles we used to eat back home!" Makoto took his half of the popsicle and thanked Haru. As they ate they decide on a couple of more games to play. A dancing game Haru didn't have much hope to keep up with and a rhythm game they both competed ferociously over. After ending the game in a tie they headed over to the ticket exchange corner. Makoto happily exchanging their tickets for a couple of goldfish plushies for the twins, a stuffed orca for him, and with the remaining tickets got Haru a funny looking lantern fish key chain. 

"The orca looks like you." Haru said teasingly as they walked out the arcade. Makoto laughed.

"Haru we don't look anything alike!"

"Yes you do. You both have the same look on your faces."

"Whatever you say Haru-chan." Makoto replied then paused. "Haru, thank you for today it was nice."

"Who said the day was over? Come on and follow me we have one more place to go." Makoto nodded happily following his boyfriend. As they walked a few streets away from the arcade they entered a more residential area and the noise lessened. Haru suddenly stopped and Makoto bumped into him.

"We're here." Here was a small shop that looked like a little house. The sign read **Specialty Chocolatier Shop**. Makoto stood awed at the display of chocolates in the windows.

"Let's go in Makoto." Haru opened the door and a small bell rang overhead.

"Welcome to- oh it you!" The lady behind the counter of the shop exclaimed. "That's right today's the day! Let me go get the cake in the back while you decide on which chocolates to take home!" Makoto turned to Haru slightly confused as to what was going on.

"I ordered your cake from here and we're picking it up together. I would have picked it up myself but there's one more gift here."

"Something about picking chocolates?" Makoto guessed. Haruka walked over to some of the chocolates on display.

"You get to pick a dozen handmade chocolates as your last gift. Whichever you want." Makoto's heart swelled. This wonderful boy, his best friend and boyfriend had done so much for him and just made him fall head over heels all over again. Just like the day he fell in love with Haru. That feeling kept coming back endlessly.

"I hope you liked everything."

"Oh Haru thank you so much this was a wonderful birthday" I'll never forget. Thank you for all your hard work."

"I know you've been tired lately and I wanted to help so-" he trailed off a bit at a loss for words.

"Haru, thank you. I'm glad I get to spend another birthday with you." He smiled gently at Haru when the lady came out from the back announcing that the cake was packed. Makoto picked his chocolates and with cake in hand they left to go to Haru's apartment. \----- Gentle kisses were shared along the way when no one noticed or was around. Once they arrived they had a quiet dinner and shared cake with each after Haru had wished Makoto a happy birthday once more.

"Happy birthday Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Just because you go to college or university doesn't mean you suddenly drop off the face of the earth. Those stories where Makoto and Haru stop talking to each other never make sense to me since that's unrealistic. Just think of all the ways we keep in touch with people!


End file.
